Dawn of Hogwarts
by AkatsukiShadow
Summary: Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu went on a mission for Pein in Kumo. During the mission, Sasori was forced to use a new teleportation technique; something went wrong and the group found themselves in the Forbidden forest. T for Hidan's language
1. Chapter 1: We're Screwed

AkatsukiShadow: Hello, AkatsukiShadow here! This is my second crossover, and it's another NarutoXHarry Potter crossover. It takes place in Harry's third year at Hogwarts. If was just a random idea for a fic that I had in math class a few days ago.

Note: This chapter has my first fighting scene that I have ever written in it. I hope it sounds okay.

Summary: Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara are sent on a mission together by Pein. It was supposed to be a 'simple S-class mission', just go into Kumo, kill a few dozen jounins, and steal an important scroll for Pein. Right? Wrong! When they're attacked by an ANBU commander, his team, and the Raikage himself, they have no choice but to leave scroll-less and try again later. Since there is no other escape possible, Sasori uses a new teleportation technique that Pein taught him to teleport him and his team mates back to the Hideout. However, something goes wrong and the four see a bright flash and find themselves in an unfamiliar, dark forest. And what's a giant castle doing right outside the forest? And is that a unicorn?! Why the hell is this senile old man waving a stick at them?! Oh boy, how are they going to get out of this mess? Pein definitely isn't going to be happy with them... hell, he won't even believe them! "We're screwed. Seriosly." Couldn't have said it better myself, Hidan.

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Harry Potter or Naruto, They belong to J.K. Rowling and Kishimoto-sama respectively.

WARNINGS: T for some violence and major swearing courtesy of a certain Jashinist. Yes, Hidan swears. Loudly and rather colorfully in this story. Not much if any romance. -Sasodei friendship-

Story start!

Dawn of Hogwarts

Four Akatsuki member crept silently through the shadows of a tower in Kumogakure No Sato, headed towards their goal; a room which held an important scroll that Pein-sama needed. As they drew closer to the room, the figure in the lead stopped and held up a hand, which caused the other three to stop behind him. "Oi, puppet bastard, why did we fucking stop?" The first figure hissed at the one which was leading them. "We need a plan, Hidan. We can't go barging in there without one." The largest figure whispered in reply, his electric green eyes seeming to glow like a cats in the darkness. "Ha! Just let me fucking sacrifice the shitty guards to Jashin-sama!" the first one, now identified as Hidan, replied with a smirk. "Not that simple, un! Listen to Danna! He has a plan, un." The third and youngest figure told the priest and money-lover, successfully silencing the two bickering men.

"Thanks, brat. Yes, I have a plan. We go into the room as silently as possible and quickly dispose of the guards. We then check for and destroy any traps protecting the scroll, grab the scroll, and get out of there. Kumo still hasn't gotten over the fact that we attempted to kidnap their Jinchuriki, so we have to be careful to not alert anyone to our presence. We're just here for the scroll, anyway. If things get too bad then I'll take us back to base with a new teleportation technique that Leader-sama taught me. If that happens, I need all three of you to have at least one of your hands touching me when I announce the jutsu. I hope that it doesn't get the point I have to use it, though, since it hasn't yet been tested." The shortest figure, the one in the lead, monotone, gazing at the other three men with half-lidded red-brown eyes. "Hai, Danna, un!" Deidara chirped, while the other two simply mumbled something in approval to the plan. "Okay. Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, time to move!" the red-head ordered. The four missing-nin disappeared into the shadows surrounding them and crept around the corner towards the door of the room they were headed for.

The group easily disposed of the three Chuunin guards outside the door and crept into the room. The scroll lay on a pedestal in the center of the room, and five Jounins guarded it. The four Akatsuki crept through the shadows, Kakuzu letting five tendrils from his arms loose. Before the Jounins could react to their presence, they were dead; their necks were broken by the tendrils from Kakuzu. Deidara stepped out from the shadow's cover, his single eye narrowed. "This seems much too easy, Sasori-no-danna, un." He commented as Sasori stepped up beside him. "Deidara is right; this seems way to fucking easy, even though Leader said that it was damn simple." Hidan agreed, hand creeping towards the three-bladed crimson scythe on his back. Kakuzu grunted in agreement, his tendrils returning to his stitched arms. "Yes… the Raikage wouldn't just put a small group of green jounins to guard an important scroll for no reason…" Kakuzu trailed off and tensed, narrowed eyes glued to the doorway. The other three missing-nins also looked towards the door way when they felt a group of powerful chakra sources heading in their direction.

"He's right. I do have something else planned." A cold voice spoke as the door opened wide. A tall figure stood in the door way, clothed in white and yellow Kage robes, the Kanji for 'Lightning' on his hat. Standing behind him was a decent sized group of ANBU. Sasori did a quick count and had to stop himself from groaning at their misfortune; over 14 ANBU were there, and judging by the white cloak one was wearing the ANBU commander was there as well! This wasn't good; S-class criminals or not, they could still be taken down by being outnumbered, especially if every one of their opponents were skilled, and to be an ANBU one had to be skilled. "Akatsuki scum, why are you here?" the Raikage commanded in a dangerous tone. None of the Akatsuki answered; instead, they removed their hats and got into fighting stances. There was no way they were going to tell the Raikage about their mission and betray Pein. Kakuzu slipped into a Taijutsu stance, his tendrils lifting up threateningly from his stitched-up skin, eyes narrowed. Hidan grabbed his scythe in one hand, the rope from the bottom of his weapon's handle in his other hand. Deidara put on hand into his clay pouch, the other hand raised in from of his face while gripping a kunai. Lastly, Sasori grabbed the scroll his puppets were sealed in, the coil where his stomach should be unwinding; the scorpion-like point at the tip poised threateningly near is head. He had forgone riding within Hiroku since the bulky puppet wasn't good for doing stealth missions in.

The Raikage waited a moment for an answer before raising a hand and giving the order to attack the group of missing-nin. The ANBU lunged at the Akatsuki members, weapons raised. Kakuzu side-stepped a slash from a sword and lashed a tendril at the ANBU who attacked him, successfully forcing the ANBU back a few steps. Deidara ducked under a punch to his face and kicked at an ANBU's ankles, only for his foot to be blocked by the ANBU's other foot he wasn't aiming towards. Hidan parried a sword strike with the handle of his scythe and slashed at the ANBU with the scythe's blades; the ANBU ducked under the blades. Sasori jumped back from an ANBU who had slashed at him with a kunai and summoned two of his puppets, quickly attaching chakra strings to them and having them attack with senbon, kunai, and various poisons. Deidara threw a cluster of clay bombs at the Kumo ninja, successfully blowing the face off of one. The other nins escaped relatively unharmed, a few with minor burns. Kakuzu strangled a few with his tendrils as he dodged and blocked a taijutsu attack from one of the ANBU, and Hidan slashed at their enemies relentlessly and mercilessly with his scythe. The four thought that they might actually win; that thought was destroyed when the Raikage joined in, as well as a few more ANBU and some Jounin back up arrived.

"Fucking shit! They just keep coming, dammit!" Hidan roared as he beheaded an ANBU, only to get a wazikashi through the back and out the stomach. Hidan whipped around to meet the shocked face of a Jounin; it was obvious that the man didn't expect Hidan to keep going after being stabbed in the back. Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara had to agree with the zealot; the Kumo nins just kept coming. Hidan snarled and kneed the jounin in the gut, knocking the breath out of him, and then slicing his chest open with his scythe.

"Danna, un!" Deidara yelped in something akin to panic. Sasori whipped around quickly, eyes widening at the sight that met his eyes. Deidara was being held still by a man who had a vice grip on each of Deidara's arms, and another ANBU was headed towards the trapped blonde, a katana raised. Sasori was quick to act, never mind his own opponents. While distracting his own opponent with one puppet, Sasori whipped his tail-like cord between the ANBU and Deidara, effectively blocking the sword strike, and maneuvered his second puppet to attack the Jounin who had Deidara trapped, forcing the man to let go of the bomber. He quickly maneuvered the puppet protecting him to block a sword strike at his head with a pair of kunai as Deidara blew the head off the guy who had trapped him. "Thanks Danna, un!" Deidara called over to the red-head, who grunted in reply to his partner. Kakuzu was now locked in a fight with the Raikage, each of the two men meeting blow to blow, neither giving in at all. Hidan was still fighting, facing off against the ANBU commander even though weapons of every kind were sticking out of his body.

Sasori made his decision of whether to continue fighting and risk his teammates' lives, or to run and fail the mission as he jumped away from a kick that an ANBU aimed at his stomach. He chose the lesser of the two evils; to fail the mission. Blocking a kunai slash with his 'tail', he yelled, "Get together! I'm getting us out of here!" to his three teammates in the midst of all the chaos, quickly sealing his puppets and putting the scroll inside his cloak. Deidara blew up the hand of a ninja before obediently rushing to his Danna's side, panting heavily. Hidan cursed the air blue, running to Sasori's side, slashing at Kumo nins as he passed them by. Kakuzu blocked a punch from the Raikage and managed to land a solid kick to the man's stomach before hurrying to where Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara were, dodging attacks along the way. By the time Kakuzu reached the others Sasori was already half way through the needed hand seals for his technique. Most of the Kumo ninjas stood back, tense and ready for anything, while a few continued attacking. Kakuzu and Hidan fought the attacking ninjas off to buy Sasori time.

Sasori finished the hand seals and focused on Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and himself. "Ready!" he called to Kakuzu and Hidan as Deidara grabbed his arm. Kakuzu and Hidan retreated from fighting, placing each of their hands on Sasori's shoulders. "Dimensional Flash Teleportation Technique!" Sasori whispered the technique's name. The last thing the Akatsuki members heard before the world disappeared in a flash of light was the Raikage cursing them.

"Ouch…"

"Fucking crap! Get the hell off of me, shit-head!"

"I think I broke something…"

"What happened, un?"

Sasori groaned as Deidara landed atop him, blinking in confusion. Hidan cursed when Kakuzu landed on his chest and stomach. Kakuzu could swear he heard a crack when he landed. "Yes, you fucking broke something! My damn ribs! Get off, heathen!" Hidan roared at the larger man. "Yeah, yeah…" Kakuzu muttered, raising himself to his feet. "Sorry, Danna, un." Deidara apologized to the puppet master, looking down at him. "Just get off, brat." Sasori sighed. He was replied with a pout as Deidara stood up, helping Sasori up after him. Hidan stumbled to his feet, cursing the whole time, ripping weapons from his body and throwing them to the ground; the wazikashi included. "Fucking bastards! I should fucking rip them a new one, seriously." Hidan declared in anger, gaining weird looks from the other three ninja. "Good luck with that, un." Deidara stated, amused by the priest's actions. He then looked around and blinked in confusion.

"Danna, un… where are we, un?" Deidara asked tentatively, causing the other three nins to look around at their surroundings as well. "I don't know, brat." Sasori replied as the immortal's eyes widened; so they had noticed the surroundings as well.

They were in a forest, with huge, ancient, dark trees surrounding them. The trees' leaves were a dark green, and the bark a dark, grey-brown. A dark aura came from the trees, and the branches let little of the sunlight to the forest floor. The four all knew one thing; they sure as hell weren't anywhere near any of the Akatsuki's bases. The four were immediately tense when the realized that, straining their senses for any danger. All four whipped around quickly when the sound of hooves on leaves reached their ears, only for their eyes to widen and their jaws drop. There, passing by them not twenty feet away was a silvery-white horse-like creature with a long, pointed horn coming from its forehead. "Amazing, un…" Deidara gasped at the creature, a grin finding its way onto his face. Hidan, on the other hand…

"What the hell? Is that a fucking unicorn? What in the name of Jashin-sama?!" exclaimed the zealot, who's pink eyes were wide with barely concealed shock. Kakuzu and Sasori opted to just stare at it, unbelieving. The unicorn had stopped, and was now gazing at them through bright eyes. The five stayed like that for a few moments before the unicorn turned and galloped away and out of sight. "Well… let's go and try to find our way out of this place." Kakuzu grunted after a few more moments of silence.

"Good idea, un!" Deidara chirped with a grin. Sasori and Hidan merely nodded in agreement. That was all Deidara needed in order to jump up into the trees, landing on a sturdy branch. Deidara was soon followed by the other three, with Sasori keeping pace at his partner's side while the two immortals followed behind them.

The four of them traveled in silence for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only about ten minutes. The four had thought about where they might be and what they might find at the edge of the forest, but nothing would have prepared them for the sight before them. The four ninja stood in the tree branches at the edge of the forest, gaping in silent awe. Before them was a huge brown, stone castle with multiple towers, with a lake surrounding it on two sides that they could see. Beneath them, not ten yards away, was a hut at the forest edge. That wasn't all, though. Outside the hut was a huge man –taller than Kakuzu, for Jashin's sake!- leading a group of strange creatures that appeared half bird and half horse in front of a group of thirteen-year-old children. No doubt about it, the four were no longer in the elemental countries.

"We're screwed. Seriosly." Hidan stated dryly, gazing at the castle. "You're absolutely right, Hidan." Kakuzu agreed, closing his eyes; he felt a headache coming on.

"Danna… was this supposed to happen, un?"

"No, brat… it wasn't. Well, crap…"

"This is all your Jashin-damned fault, puppet bastard."

"You aren't helping, Hidan. Shut up."

"Fuck you."

--

Chapter end

So, how was it? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome and loved! Hope that


	2. Chapter 2: Of Wands and Senile Old Men

AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow here with the second chapter of _Dawn of Hogwarts._ Man, this took a while to write. I had to rewrite it three times until I was happy with it. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to thier respective authors.

"Danna, where are we?"- Japanese

_"Look at them!"-_ English

Warnings: T for Hidan's rather colorful language.

Chapter start

Chapter 2: Of Wands and Senile Old Men

"Those creatures are awesome, un!" Deidara exclaimed, staring at the eagle-horses. "Yes, brat, and they also look like they could kill you in a moment." Sasori dryly stated, noting the dangerous looking beak and claws on each of the animals. Hidan snickered, "Hell yeah. Go and fucking piss one of them off. I dare you." Hidan challenged Deidara, a grin on his face. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his partner's immaturity, sighing.

"The real question is this; what do we do now?" Kakuzu asked the other three missing-nin. "I don't know, Kakuzu. We have to find out where we are, first." Sasori pointed out, gaining a grin from Deidara. "What are you thinking, brat?" Sasori asked the clay artist suspiciously, eyes narrowing at him. Deidara jumped down from his branch to a lower one, placing a hand in his clay pouch and grabbing a wad of clay in his palm-mouth. "I was thinking, un." He started, only to be cut off by Hidan.

"Holy fuck! You think?" Hidan cried, fixing a shocked look onto his face. Deidara growled and glared at the priest, the mouth on his palm spitting out the chewed clay into his hand. Kakuzu groaned, "Hidan, must you pick fights with our teammates?" he questioned, glaring at Hidan. Hidan ignored the elder man and returned to staring at the children and giant-man. He grinned when he saw the gray creature fly into the air with a screaming boy on its back. "Fall off, fucker, fall off." Hidan chanted, causing Kakuzu to sigh in exasperation.

Deidara formed an eagle out of his clay and threw it into the air, making a hand sign that brought it to life. The clay bird flapped its wings a few times before it landed on Deidara's shoulder. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, un, I think that the castle may hold the answers as to where we are and how we got here, un." Deidara informed with a grin. Sasori pondered on this for a few moments before nodding. "Your right, brat. It probably does." Sasori said in agreement with his partner. "Yeah, the only problem would be getting inside the castle without being seen." Kakuzu pointed out gruffly, nodding towards where the gray animal had landed and the boy was helped off its back. "Just let me fucking sacrifice the brats, then we can get inside easily, dammit." Hidan almost begged, hand straying towards his scythe. "No, Hidan. Doing so will make it harder to get answers because then the security would be tougher." Sasori snapped at the zealot, gaining nods of agreement from both Deidara and Kakuzu.

"Look, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a grin, "A mini-Hidan pissed off the gray creature, un!" Deidara cheered, causing his three teammates to look towards the group of kids. Indeed, a boy that looked like a mini blonde version of Hidan had pissed off the gray creature. Even as the four watched the creature screeched in rage and reared up, scratching the boy across the arm, wings outstretched threateningly. Gasps went through the crowd of kids as the mini-Hidan howled dramatically in pain, yelling something dramatically. The giant man sprang into action, grabbing the injured boy and attempting to calm the creature at the same time. The man turned and began running towards the castle, yelling something over his shoulders at the kids as he did. A good number of the children looked excited, while a few looked worried; the four noted that all of those who looked worried wore the same green and black cloaks as the mini-Hidan. Most of the kids in green and black ran after the giant man right away, while the others headed towards the castle a few moments of whispering later.

Hidan scowled, "That was barely a fucking flesh wound, seriously. The damn brat had no right to fucking complain about it." He growled, eye twitching. "And he is NOT a fucking 'mini-Hidan', Deidara." Hidan growled, glaring at Deidara. "Well, he looks like you, un!" Deidara pointed out with a grin, his single visible eye sparkling in amusement. "I think we should get to the castle; Deidara and I will go by air. Kakuzu, Hidan, go by land. We'll meet you at the castle doors." Sasori said, taking control of the situation. "Un!" Deidara exclaimed with a mocking salute as his clay bird flew up into the air before being enveloped in smoke when Deidara made a hand seal. The bird was much larger when the smoke dispersed; it was large enough for both Deidara and Sasori to ride on. "Hey! Who gave you fucking permission to be the damn leader of this fucking mission?" Hidan grumbled, glaring at the shorter red-head. "Leader-sama did, Hidan. Or were you not listening at the meeting?" Kakuzu snapped at his younger partner, green eyes glaring at the jashinist. Hidan growled but fell silent.

"Well, see you, un! Come on Danna, un!" Deidara exclaimed, jumping from the tree branch to the back of his bird as the living sculpture landed on the forest floor. Sasori jumped down from the trees and landed behind Deidara on the back of the bird, even as the eagle flapped its wings and flew into the air towards the castle. Kakuzu and Hidan watched them go before they also jumped from the trees onto the grass in front of the forest. "Come on, shit face. Let's go." Hidan growled as he began sprinting towards the castle; all of the kids had already disappeared into the castle while the four ninja had been talking. Kakuzu glared at Hidan, wondering if it would be easier for him to just sew the priest's mouth shut.

Hidan and Kakuzu slowed to a walk as they reached the castle doors. "So, now we fucking wait for the artists to get here. Damn, they better fucking hurry up." Hidan grumbled, sitting down in front of the doors. Kakuzu leaned against the doors, ignoring the priest as he listened for Deidara's bird. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the sound of beating wings reached their ears. The two looked up as Deidara's sculpture landed in front of them, Deidara and Sasori jumping off of it to the stone ground beneath them. "Well, there are hundreds-no, thousands-of rooms in the castle, yet none of them have open windows." Sasori stated dryly. "Looks like we have to enter the old fashion way, un!" Deidara chirped as he turned to his bird. "Go into the forest, un. Stay there until I need you, un." Deidara ordered his sculpture, which noiselessly flew up into the air and towards the forest.

Kakuzu grunted and turned around, pushing the heavy oak doors open as he did so. He walked into the castle, with his three teammates following him. Deidara and Kakuzu gasped at the grand hall that they entered; Deidara because it was beautiful, more so than any other building he had ever been in, and Kakuzu because of the amount of money this room alone must have cost. Hidan and Sasori opted to simply look around in awe. "Well, what the fuck are we waiting for, dammit?! Aren't we going to fucking search for answers of where we are?" Hidan snapped after a few moments of silence, headed towards the marble staircase in the center of the room and heading up them. His teammates followed behind him a moment later.

The four headed through a wooden door, only to be greeted with dozens of staircases going upward and hundreds of amazingly realistic paintings. Wait a second… "Holy Jashin! The paintings and staircases are fucking MOVING!" Hidan yelled in shock, staring at the paintings and stairs. Kakuzu gaped, "What the hell, un?" Deidara exclaimed, clinging to Sasori's arm with wide eyes. "Let go, brat." Sasori grumbled, shaking a now pouting Deidara off his arm. "Maybe we should go up the stairs?" Kakuzu said, walking towards the stairs before heading up them. Sasori shrugged and followed Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara following.

The paintings were talking. What's more is that they were talking about and pointing at the four Akatsuki members. "Shut the fuck up!" Hidan snarled at a painting of a woman who was pointing at them. The portrait looked affronted before turning away from the four. 'It's official. I'm finally going senile from age.' Kakuzu thought with a wince. "What a crazy place, un." Deidara grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sasori couldn't agree more. "Fucking shit! Get me the Jashin-dammed fuck out of this!" Hidan's curses caused the other three Akatsuki to turn around and look at the zealot. What met their eyes made Deidara snicker in laughter, Sasori roll his eyes, and Kakuzu raise a hand to his forehead. There was Hidan, but he was trapped. His leg was stuck in a step. Yes, stuck in a step, and he couldn't get it out.

"Maybe we should just leave him here, un. Can we, Danna, un?" Deidara pleaded Sasori with a grin. "As much as I would like to, brat, we can't." Sasori said, amusement lacing his tone. "Fuck you! Someone fucking help me, dammit!" Hidan growled, trying and failing to pull his leg free and failing to do so. "Fine." Kakuzu grumbled, grabbing Hidan by the neck and lifting him out, successfully freeing the albino. Hidan muttered something in thanks as Kakuzu dropped Hidan next to him. The four ninja suddenly tensed as a bell sounded and loud footsteps filled the corridors approaching the stairway. Suddenly, hundreds of boys and girls from eleven to seventeen filled the corridor, only to stop in a circle around the four Akatsuki members.

Whispering filled the hall, as did exclamations as the brats pointed at the four Akatsuki members. That wasn't the only problem, though. The big problem was that all of the teenagers were speaking in a strange language that none of the ninja could understand; it sounded like gibberish to them.

_"Who are they?" _

_"I haven't seen any of them around before!"_

_"The red-head is hot!"_

_"Whoa, look at that tall guy's eyes! They're freaky!"_

_"Does that guy have pink eyes?"_

The ninja looked around, muscles tensed. They couldn't understand any of these teenagers! "What the fuck are they saying?!" Hidan exclaimed, causing more whispers to go throughout the hall. From the curious and shocked looks being directed at them the four correctly guessed that none of the teenagers could understand what they were saying. Deidara narrowed his visible eye as he scanned the area. "Well, un… there are a lot of them, and they look as if a solid blow could knock most of them out, un." Deidara said with a snicker. Kakuzu glared at a young boy who was staring at his masked face, causing said boy to yelp and look away.

_"Gracious, what's going on?"_ The Akatsuki members looked up to see an old man with sparkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses, wearing bright blue robes. The man looked as if he could be the Sandaime Hokage's grandfather! He had long, silver-white hair and a matching beard that nearly reached the floor. _"Why, who are these four?"_ the man spoke, but the shinobi didn't understand him. "He's fucking old!" Hidan exclaimed, pointing at the man accusingly. Kakuzu groaned and whacked his partner on the head, eye twitching. "What the fuck was that for, you sewn-up bastard?" Hidan snarled, glaring at the older man, who ignored him.

_"How did you get here?"_ the man asked the four shinobi, gazing at them. "What is he saying, Danna, un?" Deidara asked his Danna. "I don't know, brat." Sasori muttered in reply, staring at the eccentric old man. The four watched as the man reached into his robes, causing the four to tense in case he grabbed a weapon. The four held their breath as he pulled out… a stick? The four blinked. Yes, it was a stick. A long, strait stick that looked like it had been carved with much care. Hidan and Deidara snorted, Sasori rolled his eyes, and Kakuzu groaned. "The old man is fucking senile, seriously!" Hidan exclaimed with a laugh as he stared at the stick that the old man was pointing at them. Suddenly the man began waving the stick around and saying something in the odd language again. The four shinobi almost laughed, but they didn't as a warm feeling spread throughout them.

_"What in Lord Jashin's name did you fucking do to me you damn bastard!"_ Hidan yelled, only to put his hands over his mouth in shock. He had just spoken in the odd language, and understood it! Kakuzu stared at Hidan in shock when he found that he could also understand the language, Deidara's jaw dropped, and Sasori's eyes widened. _"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ Hidan exclaimed. Many of the surrounding teenagers blanched at the zealot's colorful language. _"What did you do to us?"_ Sasori demanded, glaring at the old man when he found that he also spoke the strange language.

_"I put a simple translation spell on you."_ The man said, putting the stick back into his robe. _"Now, I'll ask again… how did you get here?"_ the man asked the four. The four shinobi exchanged glances, wondering what to say._ "Well…"_

_--_

_Chapter done!_

There, hoped you liked it! Reviews and constructive criticism are loved! Until next time, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Hog whats?

AkatsukiShadow: I finally have another chapter up! Sorry I haven't updated either of my stories in a while, but I had finals. Good news is that they are all over and school is out! For some reason, I'm not as happy with this chapter as with my last two.

Question answers:

From **7Kyuubi7** : Question, is there going to be any pairings? If so which ones?  
I can honestly say that I don't know whether or not their will be any pairings. I might put in some hints of PeinXKonan, but I don't know what else. I know that I wont have any crossover pairings, like DeidaraXGinny, SasoriXHermione, or anything like that. I might do SasoDei or KakuHi, but I'm not sure; and if I do, it wont be that much romance.

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to thier repective authors.

Chapter 3: Hog-whats?

"Well…" Sasori started, only to be interrupted by a certain priest. "Wait, what the FUCK? Spell?! As in Jashin-damned witches and wizards and fucking magic?!" Hidan exclaimed, staring at the man in disbelief. "Your fucked up, ya know that?" he added before scowling. Kakuzu looked disapprovingly at the younger immortal even as gasps and whispers tore through the crowd of adolescents. Hidan glared around at the teens and pre-teens, pink eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hey, fuck off you little bastards!" He ordered, causing a few of the younger students to back away. Kakuzu placed a hand on his smaller partner's shoulder. "Hidan, shut up. I think you pissed off Sasori." Kakuzu growled. Indeed, Sasori was twitching slightly, glaring at Hidan, showing that the usually stoic puppeteer was angry at the priest. Hidan simply scowled and made a rude hand gesture at the puppeteer, who turned away from him and towards the 'senile old man' who seemed to be unaffected by Hidan's language and actions.

"Sorry about him, sir. He's an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up. So, what do you mean when you say 'spell'?" Sasori asked the man, who simply gazed at the group with sparkling eyes. "Maybe we should take this to my office." The man offered the four shinobi. Sasori thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Excellent, follow me." The man said, turning around and heading through the mass of students who automatically made a gap for the man to walk through. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan noted this and assumed that he was important here. "C'mon, brat." Sasori said to Deidara, who had busied himself with ignoring the kids surrounding them and the old man and opting to have a staring contest with an old-looking gray cat. "Huh, un? Oh, coming Master Sasori, un!" Deidara exclaimed as Sasori followed the old man, running to catch up with the puppet master. Kakuzu and Hidan followed at a more leisurely pace, Hidan glaring and cursing at the group of surrounding students, many of which gave the priest a wide berth; mostly because of the large, crimson scythe he was carrying and his curses.

After the four Akatsuki followed the old man past the group of curios children, they were led down a hall to a large stone gargoyle. The four questioned the man's sanity once again when he stopped in front of the gargoyle and said "We're here." Hidan blinked before speaking once again. "What the fuck, man? Seriosly, I thought you were crazy before. I'm certain now… what the Jashin-dammed fuck?!" Hidan's voice reached a yell at the end as the gargoyle came to life and jumped to the side, showing a large winding staircase with a bird statue in the center after the old man said a strange word that the four didn't know what he meant; 'Chocolate Frog', or something like that. Really, why would a frog be chocolate? Deidara gaped in shock, while Kakuzu's and Sasori's eyes widened a bit. "Wow, un! That's amazing, un!" Deidara exclaimed as the old man headed up the stairs. Sasori rolled his eyes and muttered 'brat' as he followed the man. Kakuzu, Deidara, and Hidan quickly followed the old man and Sasori.

Once the four reached the top of the stairs, the man opened the door and led them into a large round room. Portraits of different men and women lined the walls, all of them talking and staring at them. A desk covered in ink, quills, and parchment sat near the wall, with an elegant chair behind it. Tables covered in different moving devices filled the room; some where round and some where square, some twirled and some flashed, some 'beeped' and others 'buzzed'. Deidara gasped as what was beside the main desk that the old man headed towards; a beautiful gold and red bird sat upon a perch, studying the group with wise, dark eyes. "Wow, un…" Deidara gasped, looking around. "Fucking shit." Hidan muttered as the old man sat down. "Why don't you take a seat?" The old man offered, pulling out the same stick that he had used on the four earlier and giving a wave. The four ninja tentatively stepped forwards, jumping in shock as four soft, plushy chairs seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Deidara sat down first, and when nothing happened to him the other three Akatsuki members sat down as well. "Would you like a lemon drop?" the old man asked the four, offering a glass of small yellow candies. "No thanks, un." Deidara declined, while the other three simply shook their heads. "Okay. Answer truthfully; how did you get here and why are you here?" The man asked. The nins exchanged glances before Sasori spoke. "We did not mean to come here. It was an accident." He said, looking the man in the eyes. The man smiled slightly at them. "How so, pray tell?" He asked the young-looking man. "Meaning we didn't fucking want to come to this Jashin-dammed castle; why would we, dammit? We don't even know where 'here' is, bastard!" Hidan growled; he was not in a good mood. "You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland; I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school." The man said to the four men. There was silence for a moment before… "HOG-WHATS? Where the fuck is Scotland and who names a fucking school after pig blemishes, dammit?!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu twitched and raised a fist, whacking the immortal in the back of the head. "Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu growled, closing his eyes. "Yes, Hogwarts. From your reaction I'm guessing that you aren't wizards?" The man asked, which caused the four to shoot him a look. "Wizards, un? They're just fairytales, un! Everyone knows that!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori sighed. 'What have we gotten ourselves into now?' he wondered, placing a hand over his eyes.

"I assure you that wizards and witches are not just fairytale." The man said to Deidara, who gave him a disbelieving look. "Prove it, motherfucker." Hidan growled, staring down the man. "Hidan, look around. There are talking and moving paintings. We learned another language when the old man waved a stick at us. He used the same stick to summon four chairs out of thin air without using actual chakra and a summoning technique. Now, either all four of us are hallucinating or there is such a thing as 'magic'." Kakuzu dryly stated, eyes rolling to the side to look at Hidan. "Damn! That means that Tobi was right, un! I just thought he was crazy, un." Deidara whined, scowling. Hidan snickered with a nod of agreement, while Kakuzu and Sasori simply rolled their eyes. "Well, we believe that magic is real. Now, how did we get here?" Sasori asked, seeming to go deep into thought.

"It might help if you told me what you were doing when you appeared here, and who you are." Dumbledore kindly said to the four, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "I'm Sasori Akasuna." Sasori stated with little emotion.  
"Deidara, un!"  
"Kakuzu."  
"Hidan, fucker."  
Kakuzu glared at his partner for his introduction, while Deidara snickered, eyes flashing in amusement. "We were fighting… enemies… and were outnumbered. We had to get out of there so I used an untested teleportation technique to get us out of there. We saw a bright light and the next thing we knew we were in a large forest. We wandered around until we saw the castle and decided to investigate to see where we were. That's when you found us; after we were surrounded by a bunch of brats." Sasori monotoned, staring at the old man. He had been careful not to give away anything that hinted that they were criminals or ninja yet not too far from the truth. "I see… what are these 'techniques' that you speak of? And who were you fighting, what kind of enemies? " Dumbledore asked after a moment of silence.  
"Fighting techniques, un! They use the life energy in your body that everyone has to create fighting or defense techniques, un! And we were fighting bad guys, un!" Deidara chirped with a grin. "Similar to a wizard's or witch's spells, then? And 'bad guys'?" Dumbledore asked the Akatsuki members. "Sure… you could say that." Kakuzu said with a shrug. "Do you know how to get back?" Dumbledore asked the four. "If we did, do you think we would be in the fucking castle right now instead of fucking back home?" Hidan pointed out dryly, glaring at the man. Kakuzu shot a glare at his partner before turning to Dumbledore and nodding in agreement. "He's right, we wouldn't be here right now if we knew how to get back." He grumbled. Dumbledore gazed at the four with twinkling eyes for a few moments before speaking. "Where did you come from? If I knew I could probably help you find a way back." He said. "We're from the Rain village, un!" Deidara told the man, naming the village that the Akatsuki lived near that served at their main base. "Rain Village? I'm afraid I never heard of that. There is no place in this world that is called that." Dumbledore informed the four ninja. "Wait, let me get this fucking strait. We're in a different damn world?" Hidan questioned angrily, glaring at the man. "Dimension is most likely." Dumbledore told the priest. "Fuck! How the hell did that happen? Hey, puppet bastard, how did we end up here?" Hidan snapped, rounding on Sasori. "How should I know?" Sasori snapped back, eyes narrowing dangerously as Deidara glared coldly at the silver-haired man.

"Why don't you four stay in the castle until I find a way for you four to return to your home? I'll get a room ready." Dumbledore offered the four. "I don't see why not, un." Deidara replied with a shrug. "Master Sasori, un?" he asked looking at his Danna through his single visible eye. "Fine with me." Sasori stated, while Kakuzu looked suspiciously at Dumbledore before nodding. Hidan simply shrugged. Dumbledore smiled as he snapped his fingers together loudly. A sharp 'crack' filled the air as a strange creature appeared near the headmaster. "What the fuck is that?!" Hidan exclaimed, standing up at pointing at the creature. The other three Akatsuki members merely stared at the odd creature.

The creature had oddly colored skin, and was thin and slightly hunched over. It had huge, bat-like ears and large, round eyes and a slightly crooked nose. It's head was bald, and it was wearing a uniform with a strange symbol on it; the Hogwarts symbol, but they didn't know that. "Sorry, this is a house elf, one of the servants of the school." Dumbledore answered Hidan, who gaped at the creature. "Strange, un." Deidara commented. "Master Dumbledore, sir. Why do you call for me, sir?" The house elf asked, bowing to Dumbledore. "Get a spare bedroom on the first floor ready for these four gentlemen, will you?" Dumbledore asked the creature. "Yes, sir! I will get right on it, sir!" the elf exclaimed excitedly before leaving with a 'crack'. Deidara snickered, "We so have to get one of those, un." He thought out loud. "Do you know how much money that would cost?" Kakuzu snapped, turning towards Deidara. "Don't fight." Sasori sighed, "I don't want to explain to the others when we get back why we're short a member."

Hidan snickered as Dumbledore stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to your rooms." Dumbledore said to the four, heading towards the door leading out of his office. Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu all stood up, and the four ninja followed the headmaster out the door and down the stairs, into the hallway. The four ninja followed as Dumbledore led them to the staircase and down to the floor above the ground floor before turning down the hall. Deidara grinned and went ahead of the other four ninja to walk beside the headmaster, looking around at the different portraits and armor along the walls. Sasori smirked at his partner's immaturity while the other two Akatsuki members simply ignored the bomber. "We're here." Dumbledore said, stopping in front of a large portrait. The painting showed a large lion lying in a broken-down cage; the lion was growling and roaring at the group of five. Hidan grinned, examining the lion in approval. Deidara grinned as well, staring at the moving lion. Sasori turned towards Dumbledore as the headmaster began to speak.

"The password is 'Paradise', though it can be changed if you want to change it. If you want, I'll introduce you to the students tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said to the four ninja. Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Hidan nodding in acceptance after a few moments. "Very well. The house elves will send you dinner tonight and will wash your clothes for you and bring pajamas. Have a good day." Dumbledore said. "Very well. See you tomorrow morning, Dumbledore." Sasori replied coldly to the old man, who smiled at the four and turned, walking away towards the stairway.

"Paradise, un." Deidara said with a grin to the portrait, which growled and whipped outwards. The blonde yelped in surprise and jumped back, running into Sasori, nearly knocking the older artist to the ground. "Careful, brat." Sasori grumbled as Hidan began laughing at the blonde's expense. Hidan and Kakuzu went through the doorway, soon followed by the two artists. "Whoa, un… " Deidara gasped as the four looked around. On the far side of the room was a large window overlooking the dark-colored lake, and in front of the window a couch and two plushy chairs sat, facing a roaring fireplace. Expensive looking carpet covered the floor, and paintings lined the walls on either side of the doorway. A table surrounded by four chairs sat to the right, and a door leading to the bathroom could be seen next to a winding stone stairway. They four guessed that they led to the bedrooms.

Deidara grinned and headed towards the window, sitting down on one of the chairs, giving a content sigh. "This is the life, un. Why can't we have furniture like this at base, un?" Deidara asked, closing his eye. "It's too expensive, Deidara." Kakuzu replied to the bomber, studying a picture of a goblin surrounded by different precious metals curiously. Hidan headed towards the stairs, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm going to go pray now', and Sasori sat down in the chair opposite Deidara. "Something tells me that it's going to take a while to find a way back to the shinobi countries." Sasori said, getting a grunt of agreement from Kakuzu and a nod from Deidara.

"We just have to make the best of it then, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a smile. Sasori smirked; Deidara was right. They would have to make the best of it. They could worry about Pein-sama later.

--

So, how was is? Reviews and constructive criticism are loved!


	4. Chapter 4: Meetinig the Students

AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow here and with the fourth chapter of _Dawn of Hogwarts_. Hope everyone likes it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Note: It will be a while until the next chapter. I'm going camping for a few days, so I wont be able to write at all until I get back.

Disclaimer: AkatsukiShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter, they belong to thier respective owners.

Chapter start!

--

Chapter 4: Meeting the Students

"Master Sasori! Get up, un!" Deidara's voice broke through the early morning silence, causing Sasori to wake with a start. Sasori didn't have any time to think before he felt a large body jump onto his bed, half on top of the puppeteer and half off. He quickly deduced that it was Deidara who jumped him. "Deidara… I'm up… get off." Sasori groaned, eyes opening. Even though he didn't need to sleep, Sasori still could. He usually slept for the fact that it was better than sitting around with nothing to do all night. Deidara grinned and leapt off Sasori and onto the floor besides his bed, ignoring Hidan's cursing and Kakuzu's complaining that it was too early for this; seems that they had been woken up by the noise that Deidara had made as well. Sasori sat up, his blankets falling down to pool around his legs. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, heading towards where his clothes were folded neatly on the table at the foot of the bed. The four had found sleeping clothes when they had headed to bed; surprisingly, everything had fit. Their pajamas included black pants and a black button-up shirt with a strange symbol on the chest pocket; an 'H' surrounded by a snake, badger, lion, and bird. The four Akatsuki had guessed that it was some sort of symbol for this school. The four had seen the same creature that had been summoned by Dumbledore come in the night before take their clothes to clean; only to return later in the night and return them, clean and repaired. The four had only woken up when the creature had come because of the slight 'pop' it made had woken the four up. You don't become an S-class ninja from sleeping through possible threats.

"Hey, puppet bastard, keep your damn partner under control." Hidan groaned, lifting himself out of bed. Kakuzu grunted in agreement, stretching out his aging muscles. "Not my fault, Hidan. I swear he eats chocolate covered sugar cubes right after he wakes up or something along those lines." Sasori dryly said, causing Deidara to pout. "I do not, Master, un!" Deidara whined, arms crossed in front of his chest. How did he get into an S-class criminal organization again? Oh yeah, bombing part of Iwa with those sculptures of his. "You sure act like it." Sasori dryly stated, gazing at Deidara through half-lidded eyes in veiled amusement. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, stripping off his pants and shirt before pulling on his Akatsuki uniform. He decided to pass wearing the mask while they were in private. Hidan grumbled a few choice curse words before changing his pants and putting on his Akatsuki cloak; he hadn't worn the pajama shirt the night before. He made sure his rosary was secure around his neck and he lifted his scythe onto his back. Sasori quickly changed, throwing his pajamas in a haphazard pile near his bed.

Deidara grinned, "When's breakfast, un?" He asked the other Akatsuki members. "We were told yesterday. It starts at seven in the morning." Kakuzu replied to the young artist before heading through the door from their bedroom and down the stairs. Hidan grabbed one of his pikes from beside his bed and headed after Kakuzu, eyes gleaming with mischief. Sasori rolled his eyes, "C'mon brat. Let's check out the rest of the castle and gather information." He said, heading down the stairs and towards the portrait hole leading to the rest of the castle. Deidara bounded after him, "You're just curious about the castle, aren't you Master, un?" Deidara chirped. "No. Information is a shinobi's greatest weapon. You need information when in a new place, and I would rather get it as soon as possible." Sasori monotoned without glancing at the younger artist. Deidara rolled his eyes at his 

Danna's answer; he knew that Sasori was curious. He could see things like that after being the older man's partner for almost three years.

--

The two artists wandered down the hall, looking at the different paintings, statues, and rooms. They noticed how early it really was; no one else was awake yet, and it was barely dawn outside. Sasori and Deidara wandered onto and up the grand staircase, up to the seventh floor before heading down a hall way. The two found another winding staircase going upwards, to one of the north towers. "What do you think is up there, un?" Deidara asked Sasori, who shrugged in reply. "Let's check it out, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a grin, heading up the stairs two at a time. Sasori sighed in exasperation before following the blonde. "It's a dead end, Deidara." Sasori stated dryly as the two reached the top of the stairs. Deidara pointed towards the window, "Want to go on the roof, Master, un?" He asked Sasori with a grin. Sasori sighed, "As long as you don't get into trouble." Sasori stated, causing his younger partner to look as innocent as he could. Sasori shot a look at his partner; Deidara wasn't fooling him. "Fine, un. I won't blow anything up, un. I won't destroy anything, un. Happy Master, un?" Deidara grumbled. His only reply was a smirk and slight nod. That was all Deidara needed to open the window as wide as it would go, letting in the dawn's light.

Deidara crouched onto the windowsill, Sasori behind him. The bomb artist grinned before he flipped out of the window, quickly attaching his feet to the vertical stone wall with chakra. He quickly ran up the wall with practiced ease, with Sasori following him soon after. The two were on the castle roof in moments, atop one of the taller towers. "Look at it, un!" Deidara gasped, looking across the lake and forest to the lands beyond. It was an amazing view in Deidara's eyes; it was no secret among the Akatsuki that Deidara loved heights, the father up the better. It was part of the reason that Deidara preferred traveling by flying on his clay birds instead of traveling by foot. Sasori, on the other hand, didn't know what Deidara thought was so amazing about them. Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara before he gathered chakra to his feet and jumped off the tower, landing on another, shorter tower. Deidara looked up when he noticed Sasori was gone, yelling "Wait Master, un!" and following the puppeteer.

--

Sasori and Deidara didn't know how long they wandered the castle rooftops and school grounds, but they did know that the sun had risen by the time they returned to the room they shared with Hidan and Kakuzu. "You two were gone for quite a while. What were you doing?" Kakuzu asked the two as they entered through the door, not even looking up from his checkbook. "We were exploring the grounds. There are quite a few interesting things here." Sasori replied, causing Deidara to nod in agreement. "We found a giant squid in the lake, un!" Deidara exclaimed, smirking. "Really? Hmm…" Kakuzu said offhandedly, causing Deidara's eye to twitch. "You aren't paying attention to me, are you, un?" Deidara accused the older man. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Kakuzu asked the smaller man, who threw up his arms in exasperation. Sasori's lips quirked in a small smile of amusement at his teammates' antics.

Somewhere in Konohagakure, a certain silver-haired, masked jounin sneezed. "Huh? Someone must be talking about me…" the man thought out loud before going back to his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"It's almost breakfast time, fuckers!" Hidan yelled, coming out of the bathroom. He had no shirt or cloak on, and had thick stitches running across his chest and neck. "Praying again?" Sasori asked the immortal priest, who nodded in reply. "Yes, and I just finished sewing him together before you came back." Kakuzu stated dryly, shooting a glare at his partner. Hidan rolled his eyes, grabbing his cloak from the couch and throwing it on before grabbing his scythe. "So, should we go down to wherever the old bastard told us to fucking meet him?" Hidan asked the other three. "He told us to meet at the bottom of the stairs, Hidan. And yes, we should go. I hate keeping people waiting." Sasori answered the priest, who suddenly grinned. "Do you think the bastard would notice if a few of the damn brats went missing?" he wondered out loud, his pink eyes shining with blood lust. He was 

rewarded with a whack on the back of the head by Kakuzu. "Yes, he would." Kakuzu said, glaring at the other man before putting his checkbook in his cloak. Kakuzu grabbed his mask and pulled it over his head as he stood up, striding towards the door. "You're no fun, heathen. Seriosly, just let me fucking sacrifice a couple of the more annoying of the damn brats." Hidan whined, following Kakuzu. "No, Hidan. You can NOT sacrifice them to Jashin. I don't think that these… wizards… would appreciate it if you began to kill off their offspring." Kakuzu stated dryly, eyes narrowing at Hidan. Deidara giggled slightly behind his hand, the mouths on his palms grinning. Kakuzu pushed the portrait away from the door and exited the room into the hall, closely followed by Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori.

The four walked down the hall, Sasori in front with Deidara behind and to the right of him, and the two immortals following a few feet behind them. When they reached the grand staircase, they ran down the stairs in silence, glad that all of the students were at breakfast and not wandering the halls. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there yet. "The old man isn't here yet, un." Deidara observed, eyes narrowed. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Deidara." Kakuzu grumbled. Sasori glared at nothing in particular; he hated waiting for anything, even if there wasn't a set time for the meeting. The four stood there for at least fifteen minutes before the sound off feet on the stone stairs reached their ears. Hidan and Deidara whipped around to see who it was, while Sasori and Kakuzu didn't make any move to show that they heard the footsteps. "Good morning. I see you're early." An elderly voice spoke. Deidara grinned while the other three men smirked; it was Dumbledore, the same old man from the day before. "I hope you slept well." Dumbledore said kindly. He was answered by enthusiastic nodding from Deidara and slight inclinations of the heads from the other three.

"Where's breakfast, un?" Deidara inquired the old man, who smiled at the artist. "Follow me. I also have to introduce you to the rest of the school." Dumbledore replied to Deidara, who grinned. Dumbledore turned and headed towards a pair of heavy oak doors that led to the Great Hall, his violet robes dragging on the ground behind him. The four Akatsuki members exchanged glances before they followed him; if anyone attacks them they would be ready. Just because Dumbledore acting kindly towards them doesn't mean that they wouldn't take their weapons wherever they went. They weren't that idiotic and trusting.

--

(Student POV)

Excited chatter filled the Great Hall, much of the talk about the four strangers who had been found the day before. There were many rumors on how they got here and who there were, including a rumor about them being death eaters in disguise sent to attack the school.

The golden trio, consisting of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table, listening to the different rumors and talking to a few other Gryffindors about them. "I heard that one bloke was carrying a huge scythe and was covered in blood, and another was only a teenager!" Ron told his two friends. "Well, we won't know for sure until Professor Dumbledore tells us, if he tells us anything." Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione before speaking. "How do you think they got here?" the boy-who-lived asked his two friends. "I don't know, mate." Ron said with a shrug. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the opening of the Great Hall's doors and the arrival of five men. One was someone everyone in the school knew, professor Dumbledore. The other four were the strangers from the day before, which was what made almost every student look towards the group.

The students immediately began whispering about the four strangers, while Hermione studied the group. One was a very feminine man with long golden-blonde hair that covered the left side of his face in a fringe, with about half of it up in a high ponytail. A single blue eye was visible, shining in what seemed to be excitement. A wide grin was on his face as he all but skipped aside a young-looking boy with crimson hair. The red-head had a bored look on his face, his red-brown eyes half lidded as he calmly walked beside the hyper young man. The third man was tall, though not quite as tall as Hagrid. His body was almost completely covered, and the only visible areas were his hands and 

a strip of his face around the eyes, which were the strangest visible things about them- pools of electric green on black with no pupils. The fourth and final man was a bit shorter than the man he was walking behind. He had extremely pale skin and slicked back silver hair that reminded many of the students of one Draco Malfoy, who had the same hair style. His eyes were a deep pink, and there was a spark of insanity in them. He had a necklace around his neck, with a strange symbol hanging on it; an upside down triangle in a circle. He was shirtless and carried a large, crimson three bladed scythe on his back. All four wore identical clothing; a black high-collared cloak with red clouds on it, black pants, and strange sandals. The tallest also wore a mask that hid his entire face except his eyes. All in all, they were an odd group.

The whispers stopped as the five men reached the staff table, where Professor Dumbledore called for attention. "Students and staff, I know there are many rumors about our new guests. They were brought here through an accident and don't know how to get home. Until we find out how to get our fine guests home, they will be living at Hogwarts, so don't be surprised if you see them wandering the halls during the day. I expect you to treat them with kindness and respect, and welcome them to our fine school. Now, don't be shocked if they show amazement to any spells you might use. They aren't exactly wizards, but they can use something similar to us." Dumbledore announced, nodding towards the four Akatsuki members. Whispers and exclamations ran though the student body, as curios glances were shot at the four strange men.

The blonde man bounded forward, grinning happily at the students. "I'm Deidara, un! Nice to meet you all, un!" He chirped happily before returning to the red-head's side. The red-head spoke next in a clipped, emotionless voice. "I am Sasori of the Red Sand." Quite a few students had to suppress shudders at his cold voice. The tall man gazed at the teenagers and pre-teens through eerie green eyes before speaking. "I am Kakuzu." he stated in a deep voice. The silver haired man spoke next. "I am Hidan, fuckers, the high priest of Lord Jashin, you damn brats!" He exclaimed, causing a few of the more sheltered students wince at his language. Many passed him off as insane.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. It would be an interesting year, that's for sure. The same thought was going through almost all of the student's heads at the moment.

--

Chapter end! How was it? Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Snakes and Lions

AkatsukiShadow: Hello, AkatsukiShadow is back with chapter 5 of _Dawn of Hogwarts_. I hope you like the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy since I returned from camping.

Disclaimer: AkatsukShadow does not own Naruto or Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Unfortunately.

Story start!

--

Chapter 5: Snakes and Lions

Hidan grumbled angrily, stalking through empty corridors in search of a suitable room to hold a ritual in, carrying his scythe by his side. He had been kicked out of the Akatsuki members' rooms by Kakuzu after he got blood all over their beds in his last ritual; Kakuzu had told him to find somewhere else to do his rituals from now on. All of the students were in class at the moment, which the immortal was glad for. He didn't feel like dealing with the brats at the moment, he just wanted to get his ritual done. Jashin-sama would be upset with him if he didn't complete the ritual on time.

Hidan sighed as he turned down another corridor; he was on the third floor if he remembered correctly. As he walked down the corridor, an open door caught his eye. He entered through the doorway into another corridor; it was dark, with creepy statues covered in cobwebs down it. He started down the hall towards another door, only to jump slightly when two torches suddenly lit on either side of him. A grin found its way onto the priest's face; it looked as if no one had been there for a while, if the thin layer of dust on the floor was anything to go by. He continued down the corridor towards another door, this one closed. More torches lit at he walked, though Hidan ignored them. When he reached the door, Hidan reached out and opened it. Hidan's grin widened at sight of a completely empty room. It was unused and good for his rituals; the only thing in the room was a dusty trap door near the middle of the floor. He ignored the large claw marks on the wooden door and trap door.

"Well shit. This is fucking perfect!" Hidan exclaimed, eyes shining with sadistic glee. It wasn't as good as the rooms he had at the different Akatsuki hideouts, but Hidan was still satisfied with it. Closing the door behind him, Hidan walked to the center of the room, right next to the trapdoor. He removed his Akatsuki cloak and tossed it carelessly to the side, gently laying down his scythe beside 

him. He quickly drew the symbol of Jashin around him with the skill that came from much practice. The high priest kneeled down in the center of the symbol, drawing a kunai from his kunai pouch and putting his hands together, whispering a prayer to Jashin before placing the sharpened blade of the kunai on his chest, to the right of his heart, the cold metal causing the priest to shiver. In a single quick movement, the blade entered Hidan's chest, blood leaking from the new wound. Hidan didn't pay any attention to the pain from the self-inflicted injury; stabbing himself barely hurt anymore after years of doing so. He muttered another prayer to Jashin before reaching over and taking one of his pikes from where it was strapped within his cloak and raised it above him, the point pointing towards the area of his chest where his heart was. Muttering another few words to his god, Hidan stabbed himself with the pike, the metal weapon entering his chest and going straight through his heart. Hidan then lay down in the center of his god's symbol, one hand gripping his rosary tightly while the other gripped his scythe. He recited another prayer to Jashin before he lapsed into silence, his blood staining his pale skin.

--

Hidan wandered down the halls once more, finished with is ritual and in a good mood, a slight bounce to his step. He was grinning insanely, and that coupled with the blood staining his cloak and the scythe on his back made an intimidating picture. Hidan turned the corner and slammed strait into someone else, someone who was a bit shorter than him and someone unfamiliar. 'How did I not fucking sense him?!' Hidan thought, glaring down at the boy he had run into and was currently on the ground, glaring at him. The boy had bleach blonde hair that was slicked back, not unlike Hidan's hair. He had grey eyes, and was pale. He wore the uniform that Hidan had seen on all of the students here, with green trimmings and a green-and-silver tie. He also had one of his arms in a sling; ah, now Hidan remembered. He was the boy that was attacked by the bird-horses.

"Watch where you're going, muggle." The boy growled at Hidan, sneering at the priest. Now, Hidan didn't know what a 'muggle' was, but he knew that it was obviously an insult coming from this brat's mouth. That dimmed Hidan's good mood. "Watch where I'm going, bastard? Watch where the fuck you're going, you Jashin-damned heathen! Seriosly!" Hidan snapped angrily, glaring at the boy. The boy blanched at Hidan's language; poor sheltered heathen. "Do you know who I am?" The boy growled, standing up and glaring at Hidan, sneering when he saw the red stains on Hidan's cloak. "Should I fucking care, heathen?" Hidan snapped at the boy. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy said with an arrogant smirk. Hidan snorted; Draco? 'Poor Heathen. Parents must have been fucking high when they named him.' Hidan thought. "That doesn't fucking matter to me, damn brat." Hidan growled at Draco; the brat seemed a little less sure of himself once he identified the stains on Hidan's cloak as blood. "Now, go away before I fucking sacrifice your useless life to Lord Jashin, shit-head." Hidan ordered Draco, grabbing the handle of his scythe and drawing the weapon, the blades gleaming maliciously.

"What's going on here?" a stern female voice asked, causing Draco and Hidan to turn to see who had spoken. At the end of the hall way, staring at the two, was a woman in emerald green robes, her graying brown hair in a tight bun with glasses resting on her nose. Hidan studied her curiously; she seemed more powerful than most of the people that he had met, though not as powerful as that Dumbledore man. She also seemed very strict and stern; the type of teacher that Hidan used to avoid in his academy days, for multiple reasons. "Nothing is going on, Professor." Draco said, shooting one last look at Hidan before turning around and walking down the hall. McGonagall turned towards where Hidan had stood only to find that he was. The Professor's eyebrow rose slightly in confusion; there was no trace that the man had been there.

--

Sasori and Deidara looked up from the book they were reading as the door opened, showing a scowling, blood-stained Hidan in the doorway. More like Sasori was reading and Deidara was reading over his shoulder to annoy the puppeteer. "What's up, un? You look horrible, un." Deidara commented, taking in Hidan's appearance. "I just finished with a fucking ritual, dipshit. I also ran into a fucking brat. One of the damn students attending this place." Hidan grumbled, closing the door behind him and heading towards the bathroom; he needed a shower to wash the blood from his ritual off him. The bathroom door closed and the water of the shower turned on a few moments afterward.

"Damn students? Wonder if the student pissed Hidan off." Sasori commented as a grin found its way on his younger partner's face. "I'll need to congratulate the brat if he did, un." Deidara chirped cheerfully. Sasori sighed at his partner's immaturity. "I need to get more ingredients for my poisons; I used a lot of poison during our last fight from the two puppets I used." Sasori sighed, standing up and closing the book. It was actually quite interesting to him; it was about the different dangerous creatures in this world, many of them poisonous. He wouldn't mind collecting a few specimens of the more poisonous ones; especially that snake known as a basilisk. He would like to experiment with the venom, maybe make an even more dangerous poison by adding a bit of it to one of his existing poisons. "Oh, can I go with you, master, un? Where are you going to get them, un?" Deidara asked Sasori, eyes pleading. "Fine, brat. And I found a room in the dungeons earlier filled with different poison ingredients." Sasori informed Deidara, who grinned and bounded towards the door; anything was better than sitting around and allowing boredom to take over. Sasori rolled his eyes and followed his partner into the hall.

--

Sasori and Deidara retreated from the ingredient closet in the dungeon hall, Sasori grinning slightly; he had managed to grab not only the ingredients that he needed, but a bunch of strange ingredients that he had never heard of before and was interested in using. So what if it was stealing; they were S-class criminals, it didn't matter to them. Deidara was looking at their surroundings in interest; there were many interesting things, even in the dungeons! He had gotten into an argument with a painting of an old man during the time it took Sasori to search through the ingredients, much to the chagrin of his partner. The two were just about to head up the stairs when a door behind them opened, letting loose a group of thirteen year olds, all either the green house or the red.

The excited chatter stopped as they caught sight of the two artists, who mentally cringed and whimpered at the looks they were receiving. "Uh… hello, un?" Deidara offered with a grin. "What's going on here?" came a sour, male voice. "Professor Snape!" A few of the students exclaimed as a dark haired, pale man walked through the crowd, the students parting ways for him. It was obvious to the two artists that many of them feared the man. Sasori studied the man; greasy hair, an unfriendly look, and there was a certain spark in his eyes. A spark that suggested to the puppeteer that he had been through a lot, and had defiantly done something along the line of killing before. 'Interrogator, maybe? Then what would he be doing teaching at a school full of brats?' Sasori wondered.

"Sasori and Deidara, correct? What are you two doing in the dungeons?" The man sneered at the two artists. "Sorry, un. Master Sasori and I were just wandering the castle, un. Getting to know the place we will be staying at for who knows how long, un." Deidara replied, thinking quickly, putting on a pitiful expression that just yelled 'believe me!'. Sasori sighed at the excuse. 'Honestly, most shinobi wouldn't believe that for a second.' He mentally yelled. Oh well, might as well play along. "He's right, sir. The brat and I were just wandering around, scouting the area. Hidan did so earlier, but the idiot isn't about to tell us how to get around here." Sasori said coldly, meeting the taller man's eyes. Deidara and the students swore that the already cold temperature of the dungeons lowered even more as the two men stared each other down. The potions master glared at the artists once more before returning to his classroom, barking at the students to hurry up and leave. Most of the students hurried and did just that, most of them going around the two artists to head upstairs, glancing at them as they past. Only three stayed behind, all in the red house; Gryffindor, if their memory served them correctly.

"Blimey, mates. You're here barely a day and you already had a faceoff with Snape." The tall red head of the trio commented. On further examination the two artists found that he had many freckles, blue eyes, and flaming red hair, though it didn't hold anything to Sasori's shocking crimson red hair. "Ronald!" A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes exclaimed, elbowing her taller friend in the side. "Ow! 'Mione!" the redhead yelped. The other boy, a boy with black hair, emerald green eyes behind glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar shook his head at his friends' behavior. "Sorry about them. I'm Harry Potter. Sasori and Deidara, right?" He asked, holding out a hand for them to shake. Deidara grinned and nodded. "Yep! I'm Deidara, un, and the red-head is Master Sasori, un!" Deidara exclaimed, pointing a thumb at Sasori. "Master? Why do you call him 'Master'?" the boy called Ronald asked Deidara. Hermione glared at Ronald before turning to the two artists. "Sorry about Ron, he knows no tact. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. Deidara shot her a grin. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron introduced. Deidara grinned again, bowing slightly to the three. "Nice to meet you, un." Deidara said, turning and heading up the stairs, Sasori and the three students following him.

"Why does he call you 'master', Sasori?" Ron asked Sasori, who shot him a slight glare. "I don't know, he just does. He has for years. I think it originally started in an argument between the two of us after we first met, but I can't be sure." Sasori dryly stated, earning a snort from his fellow ninja. "Yeah, un, it did! Remember the looks on everyone's faces when I called you that during a meeting, un? I think I gave Kakuzu a heart attack, un!" Deidara chirped with a grin. "Yes, and Kisame nearly died of laughter at the looks on Pein's and Hidan's faces." Sasori added with a smirk. Deidara giggled behind his palm, and the three students looked at the two confusedly. "Who's Kisame and Pein?" Hermione asked the two. "Two of our friends." Sasori said, stopping at that.

Deidara suddenly paled slightly as he suddenly jerked his hand from his face, grimacing. "What's wrong?" Harry asked Deidara, who make a coughing sound. Sasori raised an amused eyebrow, "Again, Deidara?" he asked the bomber, who nodded. All three students looked confused until Deidara raised his hand, his palm facing them, and opened his mouth hand, spitting out his tongue. "Oh…" Hermione said blankly, before all three turned a little green at the sight. Sasori sighed, "Idiot. You need to control those things." He stated. "Hey, I can to control them, un!" Deidara exclaimed, half-heartedly glaring at his danna. "Prove it." Sasori dryly replied, gaining a pout from his younger partner. Yep, this year would definitely be interesting.

--

End chapter!

So, how was it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and loved!


	6. Chapter 6: Forests and Twins

AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow here with the next chapter of _Dawn of Hogwarts_. Sorry for the wait, I just haven't had much time to write in the past week. Oh, and a word of advice from me: never try to A) Set a Roman Candle off while your holding it, B) Tie a half-dozen giant sparklers together and light them, and then wave them around like Tobi on caffeine, or C) Tie two or three bottle rockets together then setting them off at the same time. Speaking from the recent experiences of me and my cousin's fiance. Not our smartest ideas for the Fourth of July... Lucky that no one got injured.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective authors.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Glad to know that I'm keeping them in character; I try to do that.

Chapter start!

--

Chapter 6: Forests and Twins

Deidara and Sasori headed up the grand staircase to the first floor, turning and heading down the hall way to their room. They had escaped from the three students and avoided lunch with them; more like Sasori had decided enough was enough when Hermione had started to ask a bunch of questions about their home and techniques. Sasori had slipped away using the skills every shinobi had, dragging his partner with him. Unfortunately for the puppeteer, though, it seemed that his younger partner had wanted to eat lunch with the students. "Master, un! Why did you drag me away, un?" Deidara asked his partner with a slight pout. "I didn't feel like playing 20 questions with the girl..." Sasori replied, shooting a half glare at his younger partner. "She was too prying for my tastes." The puppeteer added as an afterthought. "She seemed nice, though, un!" Deidara countered. "You're an S-rank missing ninja, terrorist, and member of the Akatsuki, Deidara. 'Nice' doesn't matter to us." Sasori pointed out, causing the bomber to fall silent with a pout; his master was right, as usual.

The two artists stopped in front of their room's portrait, the lion roaring at them as they stopped. "Paradise." Sasori stated, causing the portrait to whip outward to allow the two ninja inside. As soon as they entered through the door, they stopped as the scene inside reached their eyes. The furniture was upturned, and most of Kakuzu's money was in a pile near where the table used to be. Hidan was grinning insanely, running around the room with a wad of Yen in his hands, with an extremely pissed off Kakuzu chasing after him, eyes blazing in pure fury. "HIDAN! Get your scrawny ass back here and give my money back!" Kakuzu yelled, reaching for the smaller man, who evaded his partner's hands skillfully. "Make me, shit-head!" Hidan replied to the stitched nin. Sasori sighed, eyebrow twitching at the sight while Deidara disguised his laughter as a coughing fit. Sasori decided to intervene when Kakuzu tackled his smaller partner to the ground; it wouldn't do for Kakuzu to dismember Hidan. No use in ruining the nice furniture and getting blood everywhere.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, what's going on here?" Sasori asked the two immortals as Kakuzu ripped his yen out of Hidan's hands, glaring at the cackling priest dangerously. "The idiot here stole some of my money. NO ONE steals my money and gets away with it." Kakuzu grumbled, causing Hidan to snicker. "And why did Hidan steal your money?" Sasori asked, turning his head to look at Hidan. "I was damn bored, and this shit-head should fucking think about something other than fucking money sometimes. It can't be damn healthy, seriously." Hidan replied with a scowl. Deidara giggled and grinned, putting the back of his hand over his mouth. Hidan didn't realize how odd his statement had sounded until he said it and Kakuzu glared at him. "You know damn well what I meant." He snapped, causing his blonde teammate to laugh loudly. Sasori rolled his eyes at his younger partner, sighing.

"I'm going to go and repair my puppets and replenish my poisons. Do not disturb me unless it is urgent." Sasori informed the three other Akatsuki before striding up the stairs, sending a glare back at them for good measure. "Okay, master, un!" Deidara chirped with a grin, heading towards the window. Kakuzu grumbled something as he gathered up his yen and checkbooks, piling them gently into his brief case. He watched Hidan carefully as he closed and locked his brief case, lifting it up with one hand. "I'm going to wander around for a bit, maybe find a place for us to train." Kakuzu grunted, leaving through the door leading to the hall way. Deidara looked towards Hidan. "Hidan, un… want to go into the forest, un?" the bomber asked the priest hopefully, eye gleaming with mischief. Hidan grinned, eyes taking on a strange shine. "Fuck yes. I heard that it is supposedly damn dangerous. Let's go, bastard." Hidan replied, picking up his scythe from where it was leaning on the wall and tying it to his back. Deidara grinned mischievously, opening the window and jumping out, with Hidan close behind them.

The sounds of explosions in the forbidden forest were cause of much worry for the professors throughout the rest of the day.

--

Kakuzu stealthily walked down the stairs to the ground floor, the tendrils in his body moving restlessly. He didn't like it here; the very castle had something like chakra running through them, though it was still different from chakra. Must be that 'magic' that Dumbledore had told them about. He had an odd feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon. As he was walking past the bathroom, his fears were proved correct when two identical arms grabbed him by the cloak. Caught by surprise, Kakuzu was dragged into the bathroom, the door closing behind him. He managed to keep himself from dropping his brief case. Kakuzu whipped around to see two red haired teenage boys, identical to each other in every way. Their hair reminded Kakuzu of flames, and at first he thought that one was a Bunshin of the other. Taking a page out of Hidan's book, he yelled "What the FUCK?"

The two grinning boys snickered slightly at the disgruntled immortal. "Hey mate. I'm Fred." The one on the right started.

"And I'm George." His twin added.

"And we have"

"A few questions"

"To ask you"

"Mate." The two finished together, their grins threatening to split their face in two.

Kakuzu gaped at the two behind his mask for a few moments before speaking. "What do you want?" he asked the two coldly. "Just to ask a few questions, mate." Fred chirped, causing Kakuzu to inwardly groan; they were too much like a mix of Tobi and Deidara for his liking. "Like what?" Kakuzu coldly snapped, eye twitching. It was George who spoke this time. "Where are you from, mate?" he asked with curiosity. "Rain Village in a different dimension." Kakuzu stated.

"What's it like?" Fred again.

"Wet and cold." Kakuzu dryly stated.

"Who are the others you were with?" George.

"My comrades." Kakuzu replied shortly.

"Was the Hidan fellow really a priest?"

"Yes."

"Why do you wear a mask-"

"And carry a brief case?"

"I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" both twins shouted, only to be ignored as Kakuzu spun around and strode out the door, cloak billowing behind him. Fred and George couldn't help but be reminded of Snape. The two opened the door as it closed and looked around in the hall, chuckling as they noticed that Kakuzu was nowhere in sight. "He was an interesting bloke." Fred said with a grin, gaining a nod from his twin.

--

Deidara and Hidan grinned insanely as they left the forest, their clothes slightly torn and singed, covered in dirt, leaves, and dried blood. They had sparred together in the forest, destroying a section of said forest without meaning to. Deidara's bombs did a lot of damage, after all. Leaves and twigs stuck out of their hair, and there was a glimmer of insane joy in their eyes as they walked to the castle. "Hey, fucker. How long do you think we will be here?" Hidan asked Deidara, who shrugged. "I don't know, un. However long it takes Dumbledore to find a way back, un." Deidara replied with a shrug.

"I have to go and pray, fucker. Tell Kakuzu to come to the third floor to stitch me up later." Hidan said, heading up the stairs while fingering his necklace. Deidara shrugged and followed Hidan a few moments later, only heading down the first floor corridor instead of the third floor. Deidara yawned and walked down the hall until he reached the Akatsuki's portrait. "Paradise, un." He said to the portrait, opening it. He entered through the door to find the rooms back together and cleaned, with everything in order; unlike when he and Sasori had entered the room earlier. Kakuzu was sitting in one of the chairs, reading through a scroll. "Hey Kakuzu, un. Hidan will need you to go to the third floor to sew him back together, un. He's doing another one of his rituals, un." Deidara chirped before heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. He heard Kakuzu mutter angrily as he passed, mumbling something about 'useless masochistic Jashin worshippers'.

Deidara stopped walking and carefully opened the door to the bedroom and peeked inside. There was Sasori, silently working on his puppets, lost in his own world. A bunch of poison ingredients, vials, and puppet parts surrounded the puppet master as he worked, and Deidara grinned. It was like this every time the older artist worked on his puppets; it was the only time he let down his guard and wasn't aware of anything going on around him. Deidara grinned as an idea struck him; he would teach his danna to put his guard down! The blonde Akatsuki member crept behind his Danna slowly and silently, muscles tensed. Then, after a few silent moments, he sprung. "MASTER SASORI, UN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, tackling his danna.

Sasori had been fixing and updating a few of his puppets for hours, now. He found himself at peace when he worked on his puppets, as well as when he mixed poisons. He had made a new poison with the strange new ingredients that he had… borrowed… earlier and was planning to test it on Hidan soon. Hey, Hidan was immortal, so why shouldn't he test new poisons on him? Sasori couldn't help but wonder where Deidara had gone to; the brat would have usually come in to bother him by now. He was so detached from his surroundings that he didn't notice the door open, or his partner sneaking up behind him. He did, however, notice Deidara yelling in his ear and tackling him off the bed. The two landed to where Sasori was on the ground, with Deidara sitting on his stomach. "Your guard was down, master, un!" Deidara exclaimed, ignoring the twitching of Sasori's eye. "I was having a peaceful day until you came and ruined it." Sasori dryly replied, ignoring Deidara's comment and causing his partner to pout slightly.

"Master Sasori, what do you think of this place, un?" Deidara asked suddenly, rolling off of his Danna's stomach and standing up. Sasori stood up a moment later. "I don't know, brat. Something about it doesn't feel right." Sasori replied, sealing away his puppet supplies and poisons in a scroll. Deidara grinned. "Of course it wouldn't feel right, un! It's a magic place, after all, un!" he pointed out happily, gaining a glare from the puppeteer. "Where have you been, brat?" Sasori asked, curiosity overtaking him. He just hoped that Deidara hadn't been destroying parts of the castle; who knows how these wizards would take that. "I was in the forest with Hidan, un! It's the perfect place for training and sparring, un!" Deidara replied with a grin. Sasori sighed, "How much of the forest did you two destroy, brat?" he asked, dreading the answer. "Not much, un!" Deidara huffed, glaring at his danna. 'So that means enough to be noticeable. Great.' Sasori thought to himself sarcastically.

"Well, you and Hidan missed dinner and lunch. That 'elf' brought it up. There are leftovers in the pantry for you." Sasori informed Deidara, who was reminded of the fact that he had also skipped lunch as his stomach growled in complaint. "Thanks master, un!" Deidara exclaimed as he ran down the stairs, intent on finding the leftover food. Sasori stared at where Deidara had just been for a few moments before he unsealed Hiroku and stepped inside it; he had gone far too long without his puppet's protection for his liking. Deidara wouldn't be happy, though.

--

Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, sneered to himself as he walked down the third floor corridor. His cat, Mrs. Norris, had informed him that someone had been sneaking around the corridor that day, which was cause for suspicion in Filch's eyes. The last time someone had been in that corridor was when the Weasley twins had tried to prank him while he was cleaning, and the time before that had been when Potter had saved the Philosopher's Stone. Whatever Filch had been expecting, he wasn't expecting what he found.

Filch raised his lamp over his head as he reached the door leading to the room that used to hold 'Fluffy', pausing a moment before opening the door. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight beyond. Two of the men that Dumbledore were allowing to stay in the castle were there. One, the tall masked man, was leaning against the wall, a look of annoyance in his eyes. In the center of the room, the silver-haired albino man lay in the center of a strange symbol, a long metal pike stabbed through his bare chest. Filch gaped for a moment, ignoring the glares that the tall man- Kakuzu, was it?- was sending him. He could tell that the smaller man was alive from the steady rise and fall of his chest, but the pike went right through where his heart should be! The caretaker slowly left the room, swearing to himself that he would never speak of that incident again. Now, to find Peeves and see if he could finally get the poltergeist kicked out of Hogwarts…

Inside the room, Hidan smirked when Filch left. "Do you think I scared the fucker?" the priest asked Kakuzu, who shrugged. "I don't know. You owe me, by the way. You owe me big time." Kakuzu grumbled as Hidan sat up, pulling the pike out of his chest. That wasn't his only self-inflicted injury, either. There were plenty of gashes littering his body from the ritual, including one that nearly removed his arm at the shoulder. Kakuzu sighed at his partner's injuries as he walked towards the smaller man, stopping right outside the symbol. He let one of his tendrils loose, shooting it at Hidan. An insane grin found its way onto Hidan's face as the tendril entered his skin and began sewing his injuries closed. "I know, 'Kuzu. I know." Hidan replied, walking out of the Jashin symbol beneath him, grabbing his cloak from where it was lying on the floor and putting it on. The two immortals silently left, Hidan grabbing his scythe on the way out, leaving no trace of them being there except the Jashin symbol on the floor and the blood on the walls and floor.

--

Chapter end! How was it? Good, bad?

Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Week

AkatsukiShadow: AkatsukiShadow is back with the next chapter of _Dawn of Hogwarts. _First note that I am extremely sorry for the late post, and I will post the next chapters of my other two fanfics within the next couple days. I have been busy lately in real life, and haven't had much time to write. Sincerest apologies.

Review Replies:

Sara: Filch was only a bit scarrred for life. I am a fan of SasoDei and KakuHida as well. 3 I might put some in, but not much... depends, really.

**Psionicnemesis: **Yes, they are. I think Dumbles knows that pissing them off will do no good... XD Not to mention Sasori and Kakuzu aren't going to bother keeping them under control when they aren't either on a mission or at the hideout.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Naruto and Harry Potter belong to their repective authors.

Enjoy! D

--

Chapter 7: The first week

It had been a week and a half since the four Akatsuki members, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori, had appeared at Hogwarts because of a messed up transportation technique. The week and a half had been quite calm, considering who they really were. All four of them had decided to make the most of their unofficial vacation considering that they were no closer to finding a way home then they were the 

day they came. They had also found that the mental connection they should have with Pein through the rings didn't work; so that's why their Leader hadn't reached them in an attempt to find out what happened.

Upon finding out that wizards used gold, silver, and copper as money, Kakuzu had immediately started doing small jobs for the students as long as they paid him the promised price for his services. It had to be within reason, though; Dumbledore had made him promise not to kill anyone or steal anything. He did help students in getting certain books from the restricted area, which is why the librarian had started to keep a close eye on the immortal. It also seemed that Kakuzu would mysteriously disappear whenever McGonagall, Hooch, or Sprout entered the room. It seemed that the three women had not been happy when they found out about his services, especially since an upper class slytherin had paid Kakuzu to 'prank' a lower class Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff in question had been found the next day hanging from a tall tree in the forbidden forest by his ankles, gagged and bound.

Ever since the 'ritual incident' as Hidan called it, Filch had kept out of the high priest's way… especially when he showed no ill effects of being impaled by a pike. Filch had begun to respect him, though, since he had 'punished' a student who had thought it funny to attempt turning his precious hair pink. The student, Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor, had shuddered and said something about 'Jashin', 'prayer', and 'clean up hell' whenever anyone asked about his punishment. After that, it became well known that messing with Hidan would only bring either pain or mental torture. Safe to say that only Fred and George continued to mess with him after that. Hidan was also getting a bit irritated; the only things he could sacrifice during his rituals were things out of the forest of death, and he wanted human sacrifices dammit! Kakuzu had made him promise that he wouldn't sacrifice the students, teachers, or fellow Akatsuki, though, so there was nothing he could do unless one of those so-called 'death eaters' that Kakuzu had read about in a history book attacked.

Sasori had taken to sitting in on Potion classes, finding them fascinating. If only he had some of the interesting ingredients they used on hand when he made his puppet body; it would have been even more powerful! Snape had taken as much of a liking to the puppeteer as he could to a non-slytherin. The two both had a love for potions-or poisons, in Sasori's case- and both enjoyed scaring the students. Deidara said that Snape was almost like this dimension's Sasori; the other three had either stared at him blankly or laughed at the bomber. Deidara had accompanied Sasori a few times, mostly to annoy his Danna, and the students had become accustomed to seeing the two together; same with Kakuzu and Hidan. A few students had joked that Sasori and Deidara were like an old married couple because of their arguments; they were immediately rid of that thought when one of the two artists had found out and pulled them to the side for a few… private words.

Deidara had taken a liking to the 'golden trio' and Hagrid and was often seen in the giant's class, watching the different magic creatures in interest. Each of the other Akatsuki members had been dragged along with the bomber, and only Hidan had enjoyed learning about the creatures; unless they were venomous, then Sasori was immediately interested. Deidara had also taken a liking to Fred and George, much to his teammates' horror; he had started to teach the two how to make explosions without magic, in return the twins gave Deidara free prank material. Deidara was saving most of it for when they got back to base and wouldn't tell any of his teammates what he got; that was what worried them the most. He had also made a comment about getting a dragon; Sasori and Kakuzu were both still trying to convince him not to. Hidan wasn't; he thought it would be 'fucking awesome' to get a dragon. Deidara had also only blew up Hidan once in the week and a half; when he did, half the teachers had come running at the sound of the explosion, only to come face to face with a beheaded, burnt, and dismembered Hidan… who was still alive and cursing up a storm for Kakuzu to fix him while Deidara laughed in the background.

Thus Hogwarts learned that Hidan was, in fact, immortal. Thus a group of slytherins, who didn't believe it, decided to test the theory by sending cutting charms at him when his back was turned. That, while it did give Hidan normally fatal injuries, merely pissed off the immortal, causing him to attempt to kill the slytherins in fury. If Kakuzu hadn't intervened by beheading Hidan, Jashin would have received four new sacrifices. The slytherins had each gotten a month of detention and a letter home since they didn't seriously hurt the priest, as well as a bit of mental scarring from Hidan's language and actions that day. Later, Hidan had convinced the school that his immortality was a result of his religion, Jashinism. It was the truth, after all. He had also told them that they couldn't join his religion unless Jashin-sama himself chose them after half the slytherins demanded that he convert them.

Currently, though, all four of the Akatsuki were grouped together in full uniform within the forbidden forest, in a small clearing not too far away from where Hagrid's class was going on. It was the only clearing they could use currently, seeing as the one they had used before was completely destroyed by them. "Okay, un. We know the rules. We're paired up by partners, un. No killing, no permanent scarring, and no beheading Hidan then hiding or burying his head, un." Deidara said with a grin, standing beside Sasori, who was currently in Hiroku. "Yes, Deidara. Hidan and I sparring against you and Sasori." Kakuzu said with a nod. Beside him, Hidan stood with his scythe in his hand, a twisted grin on his face. They didn't much care about what happened to the forest, seeing as Dumbledore hadn't given them any rules regarding it. Deidara grinned, two wads of clay finding their way from his pouch to his hands. Hiroku's tail lifted up, poised threateningly above the puppet's head. Hidan raised his scythe, grabbing the rope at the end in on hand, and Kakuzu slipped into his Taijutsu stance, his tendrils loosening slightly.

The two teams stared each other down for a moment before they simultaneously jumped forward at each other, weapons at the ready. Sasori sent Hiroku's tail at Hidan, who blocked the metal tail with his scythe, scowling as the force of the attack forced him back a few inches. Kakuzu sent two tendrils at Deidara, aiming to grab his arms, but Deidara jumped up, making a hand seal as he threw a sculpture of a bird in the air. The bird grew large enough for him to ride in a cloud of smoke, coming to life as it did so .Deidara landed on the bird's back, the bird flying up and to the side in order to avoid Kakuzu's second tendril attack. Hidan jumped forward, dodging Hiroku's tail and slashed at Sasori with his scythe, intent on getting Sasori out of his puppet. Hiroku's arm blocked the scythe before the tail jabbed at Hidan again, forcing the immortal to jump to the side, pulling his scythe after him. Deidara flew up wards, over the treetops, waiting for a good moment to attack Kakuzu even as Kakuzu poised at least a dozen tendrils in the air around him, waving threateningly.

Sasori, realizing what his partner was doing, decided to help with the attack. He sent Hiroku's tail at Kakuzu, keeping Hidan busy with needles covered in a deadly, painful poison. Not even Hidan wanted to get hit with those. "Jashin curse you..." Hidan muttered, quickly dodging the attack, ending up even further away from his partner then he had been originally. Kakuzu grabbed the tail with his tendrils, distracted from Deidara for a few moments. That was all Deidara needed. Clay spiders rained down upon Kakuzu as Deidara announced "Art is a blast, un! Katsu!"The clay bombs exploded around Kakuzu, giving him a few minor burns as he jumped away from the exploding weapons. Hidan jumped up, throwing his scythe at Deidara's bird, successfully hitting it in the wing and forcing it to the ground. Deidara jumped off, dodging the scythe as it returned to its wielder. Hidan rushed at Deidara, scythe raised as Deidara fought off one of Kakuzu's tendrils. He gasped in shock as Sasori sent Hiroku's tail at him, successfully hitting him in the back, creating a long, bloody gash. Kakuzu growled, a few tendrils grabbing Hiroku's tail and lifting it up, throwing it at a high velocity at a large tree. Sasori, to avoid being 'injured', jumped from his puppet and landed on the ground, dodging another tendril. Deidara sent a clay bird bomb at Kakuzu, distracting the immortal so Sasori could jump away to temporary safety. Hidan, ignoring the pain in his back, jumped at Deidara, managing to get a small cut on Deidara's arm with his scythe. Deidara cursed, even as Hidan drew the Jashin 

symbol around him with his own blood. Kakuzu jumped up, preventing Sasori from forcing the priest out of his symbol. Deidara knew what would happen if he attacked, watching as Hidan's skin turned black, with white markings forming an image on his skin that looked like his skeletal structure. Sasori quickly summoned two puppets, on flying towards Kakuzu to keep him busy and the other rushing in to attempt to get Hidan from his symbol. The puppeteer expertly controlled both puppets as he jumped to his partner's side, muttering a 'dumb brat' as he did so. Deidara scowled at his Danna's comment, even as Kakuzu managed to subdue Sasori's puppet, though the immortal had lost his arm; literally.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" All four Akatsuki members seemed to freeze when the familiar voice of Hagrid reached them, as well as the excited chatter of his students. "Hagrid, un! What are you and your students doing here, un?" Deidara asked innocently, noting that he had been teaching Gryffindors and Slytherins today. "We see' a large bird fall 'round 'ere som'where." Hagrid said before spotting the large bird-shaped mound of clay behind Deidara. "Well… un… art is a bang?" Deidara weakly said with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. Sasori's three puppets flew towards Sasori, stopping behind him, and Hidan grudgingly dropped his scythe. Kakuzu's tendrils, which none of the students had ever seen before, returned to his body. How had the four NOT noticed the large group of small chakra signatures heading towards them? They had no idea.

"Muggles? You are definitely not muggles! Two of you aren't even human!" A slytherin exclaimed, even most of the Gryffindors agreeing with him. "We can explain." Sasori said stoically as he sealed his puppets back into their scroll. "…Kakuzu can, at least." The puppeteer added, gaining a glare from said man. Just because he was good at things like this doesn't mean that he wanted to explain about them.

"Well… first off, we are all, in fact, human. No matter what you may think. Hidan's appearance change comes from a ritual for his religion that is used during fights. My appearance…. Well, what would you look like at two hundred years old? I'm made of younger body parts of my defeated opponents. They destroy one part of my body, they die, and I take theirs as a replacement. Deidara's bloodline, which is extinct minus him, has mouths on their hands and chests that mold their very life energy into clay to create powerful living bombs that they can control. Sasori is just a puppeteer. He builds puppets and makes poison, using them to fight using chakra strings. Chakra is the basic energy inside all living things that keeps us alive -humans, animals, and plants alike- which can be used so normal people can use techniques such as this. And lastly… we aren't what you would call muggles. We aren't wizards, either. We're ninja." Kakuzu informed as his arm returned to him, his tendrils sewing it back on. "As for the reason we were fighting… we were sparing together in order to train in our techniques and work on our teamwork." Kakuzu added, even as a few of the slytherins snorted at the word 'ninja'.

"Please. There's no such thing as Ninja." Draco Malfoy, who was one of the slytherins who disliked the four missing Nin, scoffed. Immediately, he found himself on the ground, Deidara pressing a foot down on his chest with a clay spider in hand. "You were saying, un?" Deidara asked the frightened slytherin, unable to find any pity towards the boy within himself. The entire group of wizards, Hagrid and the golden trio, were too shocked to see the young bomber move faster than they could see to do anything. Malfoy's face held fear for his life and fear of the blonde atop him. "We are shinobi, un, and proud to be so, un!" Deidara exclaimed, even as he was pulled off of Malfoy by an exasperated Sasori. "Really, brat, who taught you to lose your cool like that?" Sasori asked; was this really what they were teaching Iwa nin these days? Deidara looked down, muttering a 'sorry, Master Sasori, un' as he did so.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask. We will most likely not answer truthfully." Kakuzu said as all four of the ninja made a single hand seal at once, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the students were shocked to see no one there.

The golden trio swore then and there that they would find out about the ninja. Little did they know that almost all of the present students had sworn the same thing.

Looks like the ninjas were going to go through hell for a while with all the students wanting to pry into their life.

--

Chapter done. :3 Hope you like it.

Reviews and constructive criticism loved.


End file.
